


Five Hours

by smittenbritain



Series: SFW Prompt Fills [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Airports, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenbritain/pseuds/smittenbritain
Summary: People were still filing into their seats all around him, their footsteps a dull thud that echoed around in his head uncomfortably. For a moment, Gavin idly watched them, and then he sent a subtle glance to the man at his left.This man wasterrified.And, well, Gavin had been told many times that he was good at making a distraction, so why not use that skill here?





	Five Hours

**Author's Note:**

> "This is a 5 hour flight and you're sat next to me and deathly afraid of flying."
> 
> Prompt provided by anonymous!

When Gavin finally sunk into his seat, it was with a heavy, relieved sigh. His legs ached from wandering around the airport for long enough already, and he was exhausted just from sticking around for the delays. Admittedly, it wasn’t like he could’ve gone anywhere else, so it had been a long waiting game of simply sitting around, walking, and trying to entertain himself without draining his phone battery too badly. He was so relieved that, initially, he didn’t glance over at his neighbour.

Five hours to go. Five hours, plus travel time, and then Gavin would be home.

He pried his eyes open, reluctantly bringing himself back to the present. People were still filing into their seats all around him, their footsteps a dull thud that echoed around in his head uncomfortably. For a moment, Gavin idly watched them, and then he sent a subtle glance to the man at his left.

The guy had his eyes closed, and his handsome features would almost seem peaceful if there hadn’t been a slight frown on his brow. His hands were laid out on the armrests, but Gavin realised that he was holding on tight, his knuckles white with how hard he was gripping them. 

This man was  _terrified_.

And, well, Gavin had been told many times that he was good at making a distraction, so why not use that skill here?

Gently, he nudged his neighbour. When he opened his eyes - they were bright blue, currently a little wide with barely muted fear - Gavin smiled at him. “You alright there?”

The man huffed out a quiet breath. “Not really,” he admitted. “I’m, uh. Not great with flying, but I’ve gotta, so.”

“Ah, fair enough.” Gavin nodded, and quickly cast around for a new topic, anything to keep the guy from thinking about the long five hours ahead. There had to be a way to help him relax. “Done plenty of it in the past few years, to be honest. I’ve sort of gotten used to it.”

Grimacing, his neighbour said, “I’ve done more than my fair share too, but I still hate it.” As the man glanced him over though, Gavin watched as some of the tension drained out of his shoulders - not much, but there was a slight slump. “I’m Ryan.”

“Gavin,” he replied, offering Ryan his hand to shake. Briefly, Ryan hesitated, but then peeled his hand away from the armrest to take it. 

“Thanks, by the way,” Ryan said, withdrawing his hand again. It ended up back where it had been before, but Gavin decided to let it slide. Baby steps, he supposed. “I didn’t think I was being that obvious, to be honest.”

“Nah, I’m just good at picking up on stuff,” Gavin said, shrugging. He settled back in his seat, sending a grin at Ryan as he did. “Figured I might as well try to help anyway, or at least make sure you weren’t about to vom on me. Wouldn’t have appreciated that.”

A laugh bubbled up in Ryan’s chest; it was a bright little sound, and he looked surprised about it. It only made Gavin snicker in return. “I promise I’m not gonna  _vom_  on you,” Ryan said, shaking his head. “I’m not that bad.”

“Eh, we’ll see,” Gavin teased, and then he laughed in delight when Ryan shot him a playful glare.

* * *

Five hours later, they were on solid ground again. Gavin lost Ryan in the chaos of the airport, and part of him ached a little to realise that that was probably it. It had been a good time, filled with joking and laughter as Ryan gradually relaxed. By the end of the flight, they’d been about as friendly as two strangers could get. Gavin only wished he’d thought to ask for his number before they got off the plane.

He lingered when he’d grabbed his luggage, hoping to see a familiar face amongst the crowd. One by one, though, the suitcases were collected and dragged away, and Ryan was nowhere in sight.

Gavin was just about to turn away when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

Ryan stood waiting there, a shy little smile on his face. “Hey,” he said, cheeks a touch pink. “Lost you for a second there, but, uh, I didn’t want to leave without at least saying hi again. And…”

“And?” Gavin prompted. His chest vibrated with the unknown, all because of the quietly hopeful way that Ryan was looking at him.

“And I wanted to maybe ask if you wanted to keep in touch?”

The way Ryan said it made it sound like a question, even though it was more of a statement - one that made that the cautious excitement in his chest balloon out to leave Gavin buzzing. Sure, it wasn’t exactly a promise of anything leading anywhere, but it was still nice to know that Ryan had enjoyed their time together as much as Gavin had.

“Of course I bloody want to keep in touch,” Gavin laughed, nudging his arm. “Get your phone out then, and I’ll put my number in.”


End file.
